


Home

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Hands-free Orgasms, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi undergoes training for both his mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

_Cologne._

He hasn’t yet opened his eyes, but Levi recognizes that fragrance. It’s definitely Erwin’s cologne.

Levi waits for the drowsiness to subside before slowly opening his eyes. There’s pain radiating in his shoulders and down the length of his back. His calves burn, Achilles tendon stretched much too far to ever be considered comfortable. He is without shoes, toes barely touching the floor below him.

“What is this?” Levi asks. He attempts to lower his arms to his sides, but the manacles tightly secured around his wrists prevent him doing so. There’s a thick chain connected to the center of them, forcing him to keep his arms raised high into the air, metal tinkering against metal each time he shifts his legs to alleviate some of the pain in his overextended muscles. “Erwin, explain yourself. Now.”

“Do you think it would be that easy, Levi?”

Erwin is hidden in the darkness of the room, but his voice comes from behind Levi, breath warm as it fans across the back of his neck.

Levi glares into the darkness, eyebrows narrowed in both confusion and annoyance. His shoulders burn and he can feel goose bumps creeping along his bare thighs.

_What happened to his clothes?_

“You drugged me,” Levi says. It isn’t a question or an accusation. It’s simply a fact. The last thing he remembers doing is drinking a glass of wine given to him by Erwin.

“Titans,” Erwin begins. “If you were captured you, tormented you, tortured you… Do you think demanding that your kidnapper explain his reasoning would actually work?”

“Titans don’t capture humans, they  _eat_  them.”

“What if they’re being controlled? What if they’re bringing back the most powerful, the most elite? What if all of our findings are just barely scratching the surface?”

“You’re the commander. Those are your questions to answer.”

Levi winces at the pain along the arch of his foot. There’s a thin sheen of sweat on his skin despite the coolness of the drafty room. His lips are set firmly in place, eyes staring straight ahead into nothingness.

“You’re right, you know,” Erwin agrees. He drags his fingers along the slope of Levi’s back, blunt fingernails teasing warm skin.

Levi leans away from the touch, ignoring the ache in his muscles as he does so, but gasps from both shock and pain when his arms are roughly raised higher.

“Erwin,” Levi says, voice low and threatening. “Whatever game you’re playing ends now.”

“Does it?”

Erwin releases the chain dangling above Levi’s head, so that the shorter man is back to barely being able to touch the floor rather than not touching it at all.

“As a captive, your menacing glare and empty threats aren’t really cause for my concern,” Erwin says. He brings his hand to Levi’s chin and grips it gently. With minimal effort, he tilts Levi’s head back, so that he can stare into his eyes. “How much can you take, Levi?”

Levi grunts and bites down on his on tongue to keep from crying out when Erwin wraps his hand around his cock. He breathes through his nose, inhaling and exhaling, forcing himself to continue to make eye contact with Erwin.

Erwin’s fingers are rough and warm, and Levi can feel every callus and raised scar. Erwin’s thumb glides over the tip of Levi’s cock, smearing pre-cum, wetting the smooth tip so that the draft in the room is even more noticeable.

_When did he get hard?_

Erwin drags his hand along the length of Levi’s dick, firm squeezes and calculated strokes. If he had the ability to stand flat on his feet, Levi’s knees would buckle from the expert way that Erwin touches him, forces him to feel every electric pulse of skin against sensitive skin.

“You could end it,” Erwin says. “You could give your abductor what he wants, what  _you_  want. He may even spare your life. It’s a human thing to do. It’s logical.”

Erwin pulls his hand away from Levi’s cock and brings it to Levi’s mouth. He brushes his thumb along Levi’s bottom lip and chuckles when Levi jerks his head away.

“Spit.”

“No.”

Levi cries out when Erwin leans forward and bites down on his neck. It’s a perfect execution, not a centimeter off. It’s that one spot that makes Levi want to beg to fuck and be fucked, that makes him ignore the pain in his legs and rock his hips, his cock stiff and begging for the wetness of Erwin’s mouth, or the warm, tightness of his ass.

_Levi moans…_

“You could end it,” Erwin says again.

“Fuck you,” Levi says through grit teeth.

_God, he just wants to cum._

Erwin places his hand just below Levi’s mouth, palm tilted upward, pointed at the ceiling. “Spit.”

_…and he spits._

“Good boy,” Erwin whispers, and brings his hand back to Levi’s cock.

Levi squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the slickness from his own saliva coating his cock. It’s from his mouth, they’re his germs, but it’s still filthy. He’s filthy. Naked, sweaty, and hard, clenching and thrusting. He wants to fill and be filled, wants Erwin to lower him from his bindings so that he can force him on his knees and fuck his mouth, or his ass. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t care.

He just wants to feel, to be pushed to his limits, to remember that he exists here and now, in this very room with the very person he’s sworn himself to, with all his logics, and all his insecurities, and all his flaws.

_Perfect, perfect, flaws._

“Erwin,” Levi whimpers, his toes curling, soft skin scraping almost painfully against the hard floor.

“Hold it in,” Erwin whispers.

“I can’t,” Levi breathes out. He thrusts forward, hips jerking violently, fucking nothing but cool air that creeps against his damp skin, like wet-lipped kisses in the middle of December.

“Are you so willing to give him what he wants?” Erwin asks.

“N-No.”

“Levi—”

“Shut up,” Levi snaps, his hands tightly balled into fists as they hang from their confines. His knuckles strain against skin, veins prominent and noticeable in his wrists and the underside of his arm.

His eyes are closed, lips parted wide, and he tries to imagine himself in another place. A place where he’s calm and the world isn’t threatening to erupt around him. A place with no titans, no unnecessary deaths, no fathers never seeing their daughters wed, no mothers burying their little boys.

_A place he can one day call home._

And then he feels Erwin’s tongue inside his mouth, and with a blinding white light, the world ends.

His muscles are stiff and rigid, pain spreading throughout each of them, which only seems to heighten his orgasm. His mouth is open wide, but no sound escapes. Erwin speaks to him in low whispers, but Levi can’t understand any of his words. He hears the soft splatter of thick cum spurting from his cock and dripping to the floor below. He still can’t speak, can only—barely—stand there, gasping, thrusting, releasing stress, lust, and love, but only temporarily.

When he finally stops shuddering, he speaks.

“You broke the rules,” Levi breathes out.

“I couldn’t help it.” Erwin says.

The lights don’t need to be on for Levi to know that there’s an extremely obvious bulge in Erwin’s pants.

“You’re pathetic.”

“Give me some credit. I tried my best.”

“Not good enough.”

Erwin smiles and gently presses his lips against Levi’s. “Give me another chance?” He asks, and once again wraps his hand around Levi’s cock.

Levi gasps and fights against his cuffs for a few brief seconds before cumming once, surprising Erwin, but more importantly, surprising himself. After a few moments, he slumps forward and murmurs against Erwin’s chest to release him.

Erwin makes a crude joke about how he already has.

It’s not funny.

Levi doesn’t laugh.

Later, Levi will listen to Erwin’s next plan of action for saving humanity, and after that he’ll listen to the soft moans that slip from his lips while Levi’s legs are draped over Erwin’s shoulders.

And in the middle of the night, when Levi’s lying in bed next to the 13thCommander of the Scouting Legion, for those few short hours, he’ll be home


End file.
